The Butcher's Mind part 1 story 1
by cinnysangel
Summary: A new agent joins the BAU to help find a killer who models his victims after the 62 year old murder of The Black Dahlia
1. Chapter 1

**The Butcher's Mind**

**A cinny-ster fic part one in the series.**

**M rating Due to nature of case and sexual references.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**A new agent coming in to take Rossi's place while he recovers stirs things up with the team. Will they adjust to Julianne's presence and is this the start of a deep relationship or a fling for one of the team?**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

**Chapter 1**

David Rossi had planed on having a normal afternoon. But what was supposed to be a routine serving of an arrest warrant turned out to be a moment Dave wouldn't soon forget. And he even had the scars to prove it.

"Get off my property!" The man's wife had shouted right before she pulled the trigger, shooting Dave in the right shoulder. The wound was a clean shot. At the hospital the doctor stitched shut the exit wound, leaving the point of entry open to drain. He wore a sling and waited for it to heal. Then he had to undergo four to six weeks of physical therapy. It had been two weeks since he had been shot and Dave was getting antsy.

Emily was as usual, right on time; she liked to get to the BAU before Reid but right after Morgan. This way she knew for sure JJ would have coffee made and Morgan would have her cup sitting by the pot. Getting there before Reid was vital. He always took a long time to make a simple cup of coffee. And she would think rotten things to do to him if he stood between her and her morning cup. Not that she would ever act on any of those thoughts. Emily had grown to like Dr. Reid very much, you could even say they were friends, not like the bond she had with JJ, but she felt she needed to protect Reid like a younger brother. At first, but now she respected him, and yes she did think he was still her younger brother, that much never changed. Taking her coffee she headed to the bullpen. She passed JJ's office and it was dark. A wave of fear washed over her, not because she worried about JJ's well being, but because she knew Morgan had made the coffee. One sip confirmed it. She shook her head, Morgan's special blend. It tasted more like the special blend was part year old coffee and part dirt. For now she would make due. Taking another sip she cringed. "God this was awful!" she said to herself.

In the bullpen near the glass doors, Strauss and a woman Emily had never seen before were quietly talking off in a corner. The woman, slender build about the same height as JJ with shoulder length red hair, seemed very official in her black pant suit. Something about her put Emily on guard. Maybe her uneasy feeling was from Strauss' smile, or maybe it was because Rossi wasn't here.

Emily took a look around; she didn't see Reid, but heard Morgan's voice from Garcia's doorway. Hotch was in his office. Emily set her bag and coffee on the table. She sat down turning her chair away from Strauss. Too much of that woman early in the morning, would set a horrible tone for the rest of the day Emily thought. A commotion near the doors caught Em's attention. Reid had come in, and upon seeing Strauss and the attractive mystery woman, he fumbled with the file he was carrying. Papers floated down to the floor in different directions, Reid grasping at them to no avail. Emily stifled a giggle as she caught Strauss' disapproving eye.

"Young man! Why don't you watch where you're going?" Strauss scolded.

Julianne Weaver squatted down to help retrieve the papers. She reached for one as Reid did the same. Their fingers brushed and they both instantly stood up. Embarrassed Julianne looked away. Then realizing how silly it all seemed, she took Reid's hand in a firm hand shake, introducing herself, "SSA Julianne Weaver."

Reid, caught off guard by the touch of Julie's hand, swallowed and said "Spencer".

He gathered the rest of the papers off the floor and took a seat next to Emily. He looked straight down at the file he was putting back together.

Em swiveled her chair back to the table, stealing a side glance at Reid. His face was as red as Julianne's hair. _Apparently,_ Emily thought, _this was Rossi's replacement_. What was yet to be seen was how close she and Strauss were.

SSA Aaron Hotchner hung up the phone. Everyone but JJ had arrived. She had just phoned saying she would be there in a half hour to present the case. The important thing now, was to introduce Julianne. He felt a little excitement course through his body. How great would it be to see her again? She was one of the first BAU agents he helped train. She had shown promise and he had recommended her highly with complete confidence in her abilities.

Julianne looked the room over. She was curious about Spencer, and also nervous about seeing Hotch again. _Would the attraction between them still exist?_ She wondered. She had worked with Gideon and Hotch many years ago and knew their opinion of her. The other members of the team didn't know her yet. They would demand she prove herself.

Hotch decided it was now or never. He put on his jacket and as he walked out of his office he flattened his tie and buttoned one button over his abdomen. Rarely did anyone see him in anything other than a suit and tie, today was no different. He paused and looked down at the bullpen; his eyes fell on Julianne immediately. She was still as beautiful as the first time he had seen her. She changed very little over the years, and although back then she was so young, she still appeared to be ageless. She was in fact a few months younger than JJ.

Julianne spotted Aaron and went over to greet him. They embraced warmly and chatted about the unfortunate events that brought them together once again. "I am at your service as long as you need me sir." She said with a smile.

"Don't Sir me! It's Hotch or Aaron. I'm not_ that _old." He replied.

"It's a matter of respect Aaron; I don't think you're old." She laughed warmly.

Emily noticed how they lingered when embracing. Sure it had only been a hand on the shoulder, but it had been a long time since she seen Hotch smile. _There's more to this relationship_, she mused.

Morgan had joined them as Hotch and Julianne talked, he took a seat, quietly observing their interactions. He had seen Julianne this morning on the parking deck. He noticed her then, but she hadn't looked in his direction. Strauss cleared her throat, annoyed at the spectacle that was playing out in front of her.

"Everyone this is SSA Julianne Weaver, whom some of you have already met. She will be part of this team from this moment forward." With that brief introduction she turned and left.

Garcia walked to the table, nearly collided with the leaving Strauss.

Hotch introduced everyone, "SSA Emily Prentiss, Doctor Spencer Reid, SSA Derek Morgan, and Computer Analyst Penelope Garcia. You will meet Jennifer Jareau shortly." When Julianne heard, "Dr. Spencer Reid" she raised her eyebrows. He seemed rather young.

****

JJ rushed to get to the BAU on time. Henry was not feeling well this morning and JJ had gotten very little sleep. In her haste she had left without her gun. She had to returned home to get it, which made Henry cry all the more. Will was getting a workout as a stay at home Dad. Aware Rossi's replacement started today JJ had wanted to make a good first impression. _No chance of that happening now_, she thought as she taped the steering wheel.

When she finally arrived, she approached Hotch first, apologizing.

He said, "Take your time, get your things together and come back here when you're ready."

JJ stuck her hand out to Julianne, "Jennifer Jareau, everyone calls me JJ."

"Julianne Weaver, pleasure to meet you."

A short while later JJ returned looking refreshed and in control. She took her spot at the table and handed out the case files. And so began their day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Butcher's Mind**

**M rated due to nature of case and sexual references **

**Part one in the cinny-ster series**

**In the mind of a Butcher, the team takes the case.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter Two

"Sydney Rice was found two days ago in a vacant lot in Philadelphia" JJ began. Morgan looked at the picture of a once beautiful young woman, reduced to two separate piles of remains. Her body was cut in two with both upper and lower torsos arranged for affect.

"Two weeks ago, three blocks from Ms Rice a woman was found eviscerated, and she's still unidentified. In the past six months five bodies were discovered in vacant lots much like this one." JJ continued.

"We're sure these are from the same unsub?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes." JJ answered as she laid out pictures of the crimes scenes. Each one showed a woman cut in two, posed with her hands above her head and her legs spread.

Reid stood, reaching for a photo of the second victim, Stephanie Norris, her eyes, still open, seem to plead to him. But then something else caught his attention, a large gash from ear to ear creating a permanent smile.

"The Black Dahlia" He half whispered.

"What?" Emily took the picture from Reid.

Morgan spoke up, "That's one hell of a cooling of period."

"62 years this January 17_."_ Reid replied.

Looking at the pictures, Garcia swallowed, "Reid I can't imagine all the randomness you have going on up there." She pointed to her forehead. "Off to investigate the seedy side of Hollywood glamour, leaving you all to the gore."

"Garcia," Hotch called after her.

"All the unsolved back 5 years_" _she answered for him.

"That's my girl._"_ Morgan laughed_._

"Make it 60 years." Hotch commanded.

Penelope stopped in the door way, "60 ok you got it my liege"

After Garcia left the room everyone turned back to the case, looking over the victims.

"It's impossible for this to be the same person." Emily said as the voice of reason.

"It's not." Julianne said. "Different ages, heights, hair color"

"Wrong coast" Reid added.

"The man believed to have killed Betty Short has been dead for years. And even if the killer was still alive he or she would be around 90 years old." JJ said.

"Not impossible with the right tools just highly unlikely." Morgan concluded.

"Wheels up in a half hour" Hotch said while he was walked towards his office. "Someone please tell Garcia to have a go bag ready."

"Morgan, tell Garcia to have her go bag ready." Emily jokingly ordered him. Morgan chased Emily around the table and up the stairs.

Julianne gathered up her things, and glanced at Reid. "Same Agent Hotchner, he doesn't waste time." She remarked.

"You get use to it." Reid replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Butcher's Mind**

**The bodies pile up and the team gets a profile. This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter Three

Reid stood near the marker that represented the lower half of the body. Julianne walked over to Reid. She crouched down sitting on her heals, putting her finger tips in the soil. Spencer placed his left arm across his chest; he cupped his chin with his right hand placing one finger to his lips. Morgan and Emily moved closer to Reid and Julianne.

"What are you thinking about?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Do you think the unsub practiced anthropophagy?" Julianne said before Reid had a chance to answer.

Morgan cocked his head to the left and looked at Prentiss, "Ugh not another Reid."

"She's asking about cannibalism" Reid clarified.

"I know what it means, Einstein. Why can't you just say cannibalism?" Morgan retorts.

Reid looks over his shoulder at Morgan and says under his breath, "What the hell's with your attitude?" He takes a step forward, getting down on one knee next to Julie. "I don't think so. According to the autopsies the sexual organs were the only ones removed. Cannibals usually tend to prefer the stomach or liver."

"You're saying he took the organs as a trophy?" Emily questioned. She took a step closer to Reid

"It could be" Julianne stood and rubbed her thumb and fingers together letting the dirt fall at her feet.

Morgan circled the staging area looking in the direction of JJ and Hotch. "I'm the unsub." he began. "I drive in from over there." Morgan motioned west of JJ and Hotch. "I have just dumped the upper half of my Vic over there. Then I go back to my vehicle to get the rest of her body."

"Why would you dump the upper torso first?" Emily asked. She took two steps to the right, facing the road Morgan was pointing at.

"Her make-up and her hair have been done. That shows the signs of remorse" Morgan continued.

"And yet her hands were placed above her head, exposing her." Emily injected.

"He stages them in a beautiful, perfectly poised position." Hotch joined the group.

Morgan squats, "But here, I'm feeling angry." He circles his open hand, palm down, and inches above the ground. "I arrange her lower torso away from the master piece I created over there. If I did this first, I would be reliving the murder; and unable to feel remorse."

"The crime scene photos show he kicked dirt over her feet." Julianne added. "You remove all of her blood, scrub her skin, style her hair, apply make up, but yet you soil what you painstakingly created."

"You would need an SUV to transport the body." JJ said after joining the group.

"In Elizabeth Shorts case John Douglas profiled the killer cut her in two, making transportation easier. He also believed the murder was done out of rage." Hotch replied.

"I agree rage was a factor, but I am not so sure, if dissection was solely for the purpose of convenience." Reid mentioned. "If your only concern was transportation, then why position the body parts three feet apart?"

"He is separating the two dimensions of the woman, the part he loved and the part he despised_" _Morgan surmised.

"Do you think he knew the victims?" Reid questioned.

"He knew enough about her to know she was unable to give him what he wanted." Hotch flipped open his cell phone.

"Grumpy oracle of Quantico" Garcia said as she answered her phone. "You better be calling about a plate full of brownies."

"Garcia, its Hotch I need you to get a geographical profile together."

"Yes sir"

Knowing he was better off keeping Garcia happy he said, "And Garcia, The brownies are on their way. We have enough for a profile. JJ, tell Detective Filipek we're ready." Hotch told her as he walked back to the SUV.

* * *

The rain came down in buckets. Alicia Smith and Maria Parenti still had 3 miles to walk home. The friends had spent all afternoon and evening at the mall. After missing the last bus, they were forced to walk home. "Let's hitch a ride" Maria suggested.

"That's not a good idea" Alicia replied.

"Oh come on, I do it all the time. Besides, we will only get into a car that is safe." Maria nudged.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "What's your idea of safe?"

"A car with a woman driver would be safe, or one with a family in it." Maria" rationalized.

"No one is going to be out here tonight." He complained. "I'll just keep driving" A half a mile later he saw them. He pulled the car over to the curb and waited. Maria and Alicia ran to the minivan. When they opened the door, they saw a man in the driver's seat. Alicia was about to close the door when he said, "I can give you a ride, but please be quiet, my son is sleeping".

Alicia looked in the back seat. There was a little boy, his face rolled toward the opposite door, apparently sleeping. Relieved that the man wasn't alone, Alicia said "Thanks" They got in the back seat next to the child.

The man turned around in his seat and said "Terrible night to be out walking." They both agreed He turned back around and began to drive away from the curb.

Maria said, "We're going to Conway drive. Do you know where that is?" He didn't answer her. "Hey, stop the car, we want to get out!" She said. She reached for the door handle but couldn't find it. "What the hell!" she screamed.

A man stood up from the third row cargo area, and he quickly hopped over the seat.

"Quiet, you'll wake the baby." He laughed. He lifted the doll from the car seat, and threw it at the girls. Then he pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and demanded, "Now be quiet! And we'll have some fun."

* * *

Hotch enters Garcia's makeshift cubby. "What could be making our oracle of Quantico so grumpy?" He smiles and places a big plate of brownies in front of her.

"OK, who are you? And what did you do with my unit chief? Besides, hair like this does not do well in rain, for 5 days!"

"Garcia, you're inside. And I can be pleasant." Hotch said.

"Yes inside, and with a quarter of my equipment, frizzy hair, lousy coffee." She counted each item on her fingers, dramatically. "So, now take your profile, and go." She handed him a file.

He reached for a brownie, and she swatted his hand away. Hotch left Garcia's room and was meet by Emily in the hallway.

She smirked when she seen Hotch laughing. "Hotch Detective Filipek is in the roll call room waiting for us".

All traces of a smile left Hotch's face. "Let's go."

Randy Filipek gathered a few officers and all of his detectives in the roll call room. Some of the officers look bored most resented the FBI stepping in. On the evidence board hung the pictures of the unidentified woman, and Sydney Rice, all of the women between the age of 19 and 25, next to them were the pictures of the women found in the later months, Marlene Hackman, Joni Ihrie, Ameera Patel, Stephanie Norris, and Caroline Saboda.

The tension could be cut with a knife and JJ once again adjusted her jacket. It seemed to be a size bigger than what she wore, yet it put a strangle hold on her every move. Earlier she made a call home, Henry had settled in for the night. Will told her he wished she was home, and JJ felt the same way. If she could jump ahead to the end of this case, she would. What JJ didn't know, was that there wouldn't be an end to this case. Much of it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Detective Filipek concluded role call and announcements. Then he introduced Agent Hotchner. As he was about to introduce the rest of the team he saw his partner, Jeremy Dolland coming up to the podium. Jeremy handed Randy a piece of paper and leaned in to tell him about the 911 call that was made a few moments ago. Randy's phone rang he flipped it open and said, "Yes, Yes, we're on our way" He looked at Hotch made a gun with his thumb and forefinger, pulled the imaginary trigger, then he held up two fingers to signify two people were dead When detective Filipek got within speaking distance he said, "Agent Hotchner come with me. I'll take the profile in the car. The rest of your team can relay it to the others.

Hotch grabbed Julianne by the elbow, "Come with me." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Butcher's Mind**

**The team struggle with police and detectives that really don't want there help and inconclusive evidence. This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 4

Nervously JJ walked to the evidence board and posted the crime scene photos of Betty Short. As soon as she stuck the tape on the photo and it was secure she drew in a deep breath calming herself down. She needed to be the voice for these women and that included Elizabeth Short. JJ had heard the whispers and the snide remarks about including a high profile 62 year old murder into a group of killings that were happening now. Most of the people talking believed this was unrelated, a coincidence. JJ didn't believe they were related but she knew that these officers could learn something from that case so long ago. What they did, was study killers. Every move the team made, ever decision every bit of knowledge that helped them catch a murderer was based on past killers.

JJ let the breath she was holding out in a slow steady stream, she turned and faced the packed room, beginning the profile." Even though these crimes resemble Elizabeth Short's murder 62 years ago, we do not believe they are directly related to her killer. This appears to be the work of a copy cat obsessed with her murder."

Morgan was sitting on the edge of a desk before he spoke he stood up and turned towards the back of the room, "He is a sexual sadist, white male between the ages of 25-30 years old" Morgan added. "He is the anger-excitation type, who experiences pleasure and excitement in response to his victim's suffering."

"Part of his excitement is to stage the body. He derives a perverse thrill from the thought of his own capture and death." Emily spoke up from across the room.

Reid was standing half a foot behind Emily slightly out of view of the officers "He does not relate well to others and he is becoming increasingly agitated."

Emily finished Reid's sentence after his voice trailed off. "He is unable to maintain the high he receives from killing these women, and his cooling down period is decreasing."

Reid leaned forward but did not move his body out into the open; he peeked around Emily and on an after thought, replied. "We think he may have recently been fired from his job or is experiencing some sort of financial set back. He is a skilled laborer works with his hands; he may have some knowledge of surgery or hunting skills.

"He will be driving an older model Van or SUV that allows him to fit into the neighborhood he targets. The vehicle could be a company Van, or utility truck." JJ concluded.

-

After the team finished the profile they joined Hotch at the crime scene. Hotch approached Emily speaking softly; "There are two bodies here, but we have a problem" Emily looked out at the crowd avoiding the vacant lot. "One of the girl's lower torso does not match either of the upper torsos."

Emily looked at Hotch, her mouth open in shock. "The other bodies…..there could be three or four…where are they?"

"Not here" Hotch answered.

Emily got her phone out of her pocket, "Maybe Garcia can give us a list of any women reported missing in the last week." Before she could dial Hotch stopped her.

"I sent her back to Virginia she is already looking into it."

Emily looked at Hotch puzzled.

"She was having a hard time at the station." Is all Hotch said.

A letter arrived at the BAU addressed to Dr Spencer Reid. Inside a plain legal sized envelope was a single piece of paper. On it was a section of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"Yes Garcia." Reid answered his cell phone.

"Spencer my love, you received a letter here today and I thought it is a bit strange." Penelope said.

"What's strange about it?" He asked.

"The return address is for Caroline Saboda."

"Garcia, I will be there as soon as I can." Spencer told Hotch about the letter, and he told him to drive back to Virginia.

The parents of Alicia Smith and Maria Parenti arrived at the police station. A week ago they had filed missing person's reports and were asked to return to talk to the FBI agents.

SSA Hotchner gathered Emily, Morgan, Julianne, and JJ together, "Morgan you take…." Hotch glanced at the clip board he had in his hand, "Mr. Cavallo. Emily you and Julie will interview Mrs. Parenti, JJ please come with me.

Morgan walked into the interview room, a middle aged Hispanic man sat in a sleeveless, once white T-shirt. Greasy hand prints were smeared across his beer gut. "Good afternoon Mr. Cavallo, My name is Derek Morgan I am with the FBI and you have already met Detective Dolland."

"Please, call me Jose." He answered.

"Alright Jose, the day that Alicia disappeared you were at work." Jeremy Dolland questioned.

"Yes, I was working at my job, Reichard's garage."

Morgan was getting frustrated with Detective Dolland, Jose Cavallo's alibi already checked out. Besides, this broken, grieving step father did not fit the profile. "Do you know who Alicia hung around with at the mall?" Morgan spoke up.

"She was with that girl, all the time, she liked to… uh see things, window shop, I think that girl was a thief."

"Maria Parenti?" Morgan asked.

"Yea her, they would go shopping, with no money and always come home with makeup and other things. If it weren't for her, Alicia would still be here." He broke down and cried.

-

Nan Parenti sat with her oversized purse on her lap, clinging to the handles. She was a waif of a woman with stringy brown hair, much like her daughter. She smoked too much and the color of her fingers reveiled it.

"Mrs. Parenti..." Emily began.

"Ms. I've been divorce twice as long as I've been married." She spoke to her purse.

"May I get you a cup of coffee?" Julianne asked

Nan shook her head.

"We need to ask you something about Maria, Ms. Parenti" Emily continued. "Do you know of anyone, who could have wanted to hurt Maria?"

Nan shook her head again. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the handles of her bag.

"How was her relationship with Alicia?" Julie asked.

Nan looked up. She turned her head to the right and look directly at Julie. Minutes passed before she spoke. "My Marie trusted that girl. She would have done anything she asked her to do. My baby would never have gone anywhere without Alicia telling her to." She looked back at her purse, as tears rolled down her face.

Emily got up from the table, looked at Julie and as they were ready to leave, Nan Parenti whispered, "_Her_ boyfriend did this! Check on him."

-

A heavy, large busted woman sat looking at a picture of her daughter, crying. Hotch and JJ introduced themselves to Ada Smith Cavallo. There was no family resemblance between Mr. and Mrs. Cavallo and their daughter. Hotch wondered if she could have been adopted.

"Mrs. Cavallo we only have a few questions." Hotch began. "Do you know who Alicia was meeting that day at the mall?"

"She didn't tell me, she never does, but I know it was to see that, worthless, bum. Her seeing him put space between us. You know? She knew I didn't like him, but she didn't care. Now look what he has done." Her tears were coming at a faster rate.

JJ said, "Mrs. Cavallo did you tell the detectives about your daughters boyfriend?"

"No, didn't need to, people are looking for him" she said suddenly out of tears.

Hotch couldn't believe it. This was the first time they were hearing of Alicia's boyfriend "Mrs. Cavallo, we need his name, he may have killed all those other girls. What about the next one he takes!" Hotch demanded.

"I don't know his name" she glared at Hotch, "Alls I know is they call him D.J."

Hotch met with Detectives Filipek and Dolland, telling them about D.J.

"Yea we know him; Randy went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a thick file. He put a mug shot of Darien James on the table, "Gang banger, with a rap sheet as long as both my arms." Randy said.

Morgan, being quiet, up until now, said, "Didn't you think to look into him as a suspect?"

"Yes agent, we did! He's in Lehigh County Prison since January." Detective Dolland got out of his chair and got in Derek's face.

Hotch said, "That's enough!" Detective Dolland took a step back.

"Detective Filipek, you asked us here to help you, we need to know about all potential leads."

Once outside of the office Morgan said, "Damn it Hotch were chasing our asses up a tree here."

"Mrs. Cavallo didn't know about her daughter's boyfriend being locked up, so what else doesn't she know about Alicia?" Hotch said.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Butcher's Mind**

**After a tough day at the police station Hotch decides to take a drastic measure and pull his team from Philadelphia and have them gather back on their own turf. Not giving up he chooses to call in Rossi to consult and give them a break from the drama.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 5

Rossi pressed the button on the elevator again. Reid walked up behind him and said. "Elevators are set on a timer system with a delay of 15 seconds for each floor and pressing that button more than once is futile." Rossi pressed it once more.

Ignoring Rossi's attitude Reid said "Are you ready to come back?" He looked at the sling holding Dave's arm immobile.

"I'm ready and I dare anyone to say I'm not!" Rossi quipped.

"Ah" Reid nodded.

"Why are you here, aren't you suppose to be in Philadelphia? Rossi moved the conversation away from himself. Reid filled Rossi in on the letter and explained what was going on with the team.

"The new agent, Julianne Weaver, how is she doing?" Rossi asked.

"Um, she's um fine," Reid scratched his head, "Good actually" Reid's face got a little red in the face as he talked about Julianne. She was so amazingly stunning he was enamored by her.

Something in the way Reid talked about Julianne made Rossi curious, he turned his head to the left looking at Reid, but before he had a chance to reply the elevator doors opened to reveal Strauss on the other side. "Agent Rossi my office Now!"

Once they were in her office Strauss exploded, "You are not ready to be here!"

"These release papers show different" Rossi slapped them on her desk.

"Do not interrupt me, agent. You can not use your arm, or discharge your weapon. How can you type, or write, or even for that matter drive a car? What good do you think you will be doing here?" She was so mad, her face was red.

"All due respect ma'am the job we do is behavior analysis and at the moment I need to do that with my brain and not my gun. And if you feel differently, you can file a complaint. Until then, those papers say I can be at my desk." He stormed out of her office.

* * *

After the interviews with the Cavallo's and Ms. Parenti, Hotch felt all of them needed to regroup and bring Rossi in to consult. Later that evening the rest of the team arrived back at Quantico. They gathered at the round table to go over the letter Reid received.

"The letter is a section of Romeo and Juliet." Reid handed out copies. "We are having the originals analyzed. The passage is from the second act of the play. Reid flipped on a projector displaying the passage.

_"These violent delights have violent end _

_In their triumph die, like fire and powder Which as they kiss consume." _

"I think what the unsub is trying to say here, is that the victims are to blame for their own deaths." Reid said. "Their delights are his delights."

"Sadomasochism?" Julianne asked

"He is trying to tell us these women went with him willingly." Morgan replied.

"Maybe not willingly, but he believes they enjoyed being tortured." Rossi answered.

"We need to look into Caroline Saboda's life. She may have known our unsub." Hotch dismissed the team. They needed to rest, because tomorrow they would be back in Philadelphia.

After the meeting Hotch sat in his office he thought everyone had gone home. There was a knock on his open door and he looked up from his desk. Julie brought Hotch a cup of coffee. Knowing the answer already, she asked, "Aren't you going to get some rest tonight?" She sat on the corner of Aaron's desk, taking a sip of her tea.

"You're not at home sleeping." Hotch stated.

She shook her head, no

"Your hair is different; it seems to be a brighter shade than before." He watched as her hair brushed against her shoulders when she shook her head.

"That was six years ago Aaron, things change, the sun has lightened it up a bit."

She took another sip of her tea.

"Seven" he said into his cup.

"What? She asked. "Oh right it's been seven years. Is my presence here making you uncomfortable?" Julianne asked.

"It's been seven years Julie, I'm not married any longer, and I'm not uncomfortable." He leaned back in his chair looking at her over the rim of his coffee cup.

Julianne stood and walked to the door, before leaving she said, "Seven years is a long time Aaron, too much water has run under that bridge." As Julie walked out the door to Hotch's office, she saw Strauss standing in the bullpen watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Butcher's Mind**

**Another letter and Julianne's role is questioned.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 6

He went to the mail box and dropped a letter inside. He was careful not to mail it far from the victims address. He liked to play with these detectives. Reading about them in the papers, seeing them on the news made it fun. They didn't know Dr. Reid had already talked to him. At the last dump site he had been in the crowed that gathered when the police arrived. The big cop had looked in his direction. That one made him nervous, so he asked the young one what happened. He was told leave his name and phone number with the blonde chic, but he never did. To them he was just another guy in a crowed. And he tried to look the part.

* * *

The following morning Strauss called Julianne into her office, lecturing her for over an hour. Garcia sat at the computer in her cubby. She noticed a live video feed of Julianne leaving Strauss' office. Julianne looked upset. A few feet away from the office she stopped in the hallway, she pitched the file she was holding, stomped her foot and then kicked the wall. Immediately regretting it, she leaned back on the wall sliding down till she was squatting. She put her face in her hands and let her hair fall forward. Penelope couldn't tell if she was crying or just frustrated.

Reid walked down the hall and when he turned the corner he seen Julianne. He approached her kneeling down and talked to her for a few moments before she looked up at him. They stayed in that position for awhile, then Julianne reached out and touched Reid's cheek. The gesture was so sweet it made Penelope say, "Aww" She didn't realize she had said it out loud until Hotch said, "Anything wrong?" from behind her. His eyes went to the computer screen and Garcia nervously moved her chair trying to block his view.

"It's my job to monitor the team sir." She said.

He ignored the video and Garcia's comment. "I need to know if anything came back from the lab"

"Nothing sir" When Hotch left the room Penelope looked back to the monitor, Reid and Julianne had already cleaned up the papers she threw. They were walking in opposite directions down the hall. Before Reid rounded another corner, he turned around, with his hands in his pockets and looking rather relaxed, he looked at Julie one more time. He smiled and then continued on his journey. Julianne turned around one last time also, but she didn't look to see if Reid was still there, she looked directly into the camera.

-

Julianne walked into Garcia's cubby, she stood next to her and said, "I need that video to disappear."

Garcia pretended to not understand what Julianne was talking about. "What video?"

Garcia I know you understand me, I can't have that fall into the wrong hands. Please!"

"Let me say something." Garcia swiveled her chair so she could be facing Julianne. "These are my family, they are all I have. I don't know you, but if you hurt Reid or anyone of these…"

Julianne cut her off. "I'm not going to hurt him. At least I am trying not to. If Strauss sees that video, she will pull me off this team and I think I am needed here. And besides that she will make Spencer's life miserable. So please Penelope, could you get rid of it."

Penelope could see a slight glimmer of tears in Julianne's eyes. And she didn't call him Reid, Julie had said Spencer. She swiveled her chair back to her monitors and clicked a few keys. She smiled to herself as she thought; these two were defiantly interested in one another. Julianne said thank you and walked out of Garcia's office.

First thing in the morning Rossi and Morgan flew to Lehigh Valley Airport. They were in Allentown to visit Darien James in prison. The interview didn't produce much. They already knew he had been in prison during the last six murders. Darien told Morgan he didn't have any hard feelings for Alicia. He was sure none of his enemies would use her to hurt him. "We broke it off man." He had said. "She no longer was my concern or that of anyone else." By late morning they were back at Quantico.

That same afternoon the second letter arrived. Reid opened it. He read the lines from Romeo and Juliet, wondering what they could mean. He took it to Hotch's office. "This just arrived." Hotch took the letter and after reading it told Spencer to send it to the lab. His tone of voice made Spencer stop in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" He asked Hotch.

"No Reid nothings wrong." Hotch said. When he closed the door, Spencer still felt that there was some tension between them and he didn't know what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Butcher's Mind**

**And then there were two. Chapter 7 is a bit long sorry**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 7

"Cut that crap out!" Rolland Fleischer yelled at his younger brother Merritt. Merritt had drawn a clown's face on the girl.

"What do you care, I'm the one who gets them cleaned up, it'll wash off." Merritt Fleischer yelled back. They were in a hidden part of their basement, which was set up like an old time Jail house. The only difference was the surgical equipment, large three compartment sink, and the stainless steel table in the middle of the room. Merritt walked over to the cage, a 6 by 6 foot room closed off on three sides, by cinder block walls, with a bared front. The door was held shut by a thick chain and lock. Three more cells were positioned along the south wall of the basement.

"Hey girly, you want something to eat? Merritt taunted."

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed at him.

"This here, honey is Hell and I'm your savior." Merritt laughed and spit a stream of chewing tobacco at her.

"Come on Rolland get on with it this ones ready". He jumped up, standing on the bottom rail of the bars. The sound of a saw vibrated off the walls, and Tara Zellner screamed.

* * *

Detective Filipek called Hotch and told him about the other two bodies being discovered. After he hung up with Randy Filipek, Hoch tapped on Rossi's door. "We have a fresh crime scene I'd like you to take a look."

"Sure" Rossi replied. "We'll take the jet."

Everyone sat on the plane working on various things. JJ talked quietly on the phone getting information about Tara Zellner the latest girl to go missing, while Hotch and Rossi sat together. Morgan and Prentiss were seated at the table playing cards. Reid watched Julianne from across the jet as she sat alone on the bench seat reading the note Spencer received. She kept mouthing the words to herself, over and over, stopping ever now and then, making a puzzled expression. He got up and walked over to her. She made room for him on the bench. He sat down and she swung her feet over his lap sitting with her back against the arm rest, using her knees as an impromptu easel. She wasn't thinking about how close they were sitting, or how intimate it looked. Spencer swallowed, his mouth had gone dry and he tried desperately to clear the lump in his throat. He coughed and looked at her, he was afraid to move from fear that he would touch her. He didn't think he could handle any kind of contact while she sat this close to him.

She began reading the words of Shakespeare softly to herself. Reid said, "What's bothering you? Say it out loud." Reid started the passage, quoting Romeo's part.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

Julianne continued reading Juliet's. She looked into Reid's eyes as she spoke, neither of them looking back at the sheet of paper.

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" Julie said.

"Th' ex_c_hange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Reid added. He struggled with the words, not because of them but because of what they meant to him.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, And yet I would, it were to give again." Julie took a breath in a ragged breath. She had her mouth open slightly and she licked her lips waiting for Spencer to continue.

Spencer paused a moment, seeing her wet her lips like that stole his breath and he was afraid his voice would waiver. Something in his soul said, this would change how he felt for the rest of his life. Barely audible he said. "Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My Bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep. The more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite." As always Julie's heart skipped a beat when she read those words. She had wanted so desperately for them to mean something in her life, and at that moment she felt like they could.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, mesmerized, as Julianne and Spencer read from Romeo and Juliet.

Suddenly Julianne stood up. Spencer sat there with his hand over his heart. For once in his life, he finally understood Romeo and Juliet. He knew without a doubt what it felt like, to be willing to give your own life for someone you loved.

Hotch watched as Julianne and Reid spoke to one another. He could not help the feeling of irritation that washed over him like a tidal wave. Yet he didn't show it.

Julianne paced "Spencer, have you read this?" she asked stopping briefly. Morgan and Emily, who sat quietly trading glances between each other and Spencer and Julianne, were snapped out of it by Julie's pacing.

"Many times, my mother would read Romeo and Juliet to me as a child." Reid replied

"NO I mean this letter."

Yes, why?" Spencer asked.

"Some of the typing is italicized." Julianne mentioned.

Spencer sprung to his feet, "Let me see." He looked over Julianne's shoulder at the letter. _How, did I miss that,_ he wondered. He took the paper from her, and a pen, scribbling on it.

Julianne addressed Morgan, "It spells something. I think we need to get Garcia in on this and have her run it through the computer."

"Don't need to, the computers here" Morgan pointed at Reid.

"I've got it!" Reid sat down at the table with everyone gathering around. "There are 32 letters that are italicized. It's basically a word scramble, if you separate the constants and vowels with the most common ones here." He scribbled. "You can form the words" He frantically wrote and to Julianne's astonishment he came up with a probable answer. _Close to you my dear, one will die_. The killer had targeted one of his team. Now all Reid needed to do was figure out which of these ladies he had chosen.

When everyone was departing the jet, Hotch put his hand on Julie's arm guiding her off to the side. "I can be assured this relationship will not get in the way of you work. Also you are aware of BAU protocol." He let go of her and walked away. Julie was shaken. She called Strauss. After spending sometime on the phone she joined the team.

When Julianne came over to them, Emily noticed the stress on Julianne's face. She walked over to talk with her, "Everything ok?"

"It will be I just quit." Julianne said. Emily, wide eyed, looked at Julianne. She didn't know how to respond.

Moments later Hotch's phone rang. "Hotchner" He barked into the phone.

"Aaron what is going on? Can't you handle this team?" It was Strauss.

"I do not have time to guess what you're talking about, but you and I both know how capable I am of running my team." Hotch was about to hang up, when Strauss said.

"Then tell me why your team is running around like chickens without their heads, and why Julianne Weaver just quit. Straighten this out, because she is staying with this team!" Strauss hung up on him.

Hotch looked over at Julianne, she was standing with Prentiss. He knew he was being unreasonable. They never had anything but an attraction seven years ago, and he was married at the time. There was no way to tell if a relationship would have developed further, had he been single back then. He needed to straighten this out. The first thing he would do is apologize to Julie. He knew what a wonderful woman she was, and Reid of all people deserved some happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Butcher's Mind**

**Stand off with a butcher.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 8

Julianne looked into the crowd. She had seen that man before. He was talking to Reid at the last crime scene. Morgan was curious about what Julianne was looking at, but resisted the urge to look. He approached her and said, "What are you thinking?" He pointed at the bushes behind her, to distract attention away from her line of view. She turned around towards the area Morgan gestured at.

"I've seen that man before." She said.

Emily continued to take pictures, but she was in ear shot of what Julianne and Morgan were discussing.

Morgan said to Emily, "Take pictures of the bushes, and then show them to me" Emily snapped a few photos, taking the digital camera to Morgan. She clicked back through the pictures until she got to the one of the crowd, while Julianne and Morgan looked over her shoulder.

"That's him." she said.

Rolland Fleischer was feeling a bit uneasy. The redhead looked at him strange. She was talking to the big cop and he was not sure if it meant anything. The chic with the camera walked away from them going over to the guy in the suit. Rolland took the opportunity to leave. Morgan started to move in his direction. Rolland seen him coming and he took off running. Morgan ran after him with Julianne following. Hotch set off on foot and JJ, Reid, and Emily jumped in a car driven by Detective Filipek. Rolland ran around an abandoned building. Julianne seen some Mac truck trailers parked near the back of the building, she ran to the side of one, trying to circle in front of the feeling man. Morgan close behind Rolland, took the corner too fast and slid, almost falling on some loose gravel. Rolland stopped running. He pulled a gun out holding it on Morgan. Morgan raised his hands in the air.

As soon as Julie got along side of the truck she withdrew her weapon. She ran to the end of the trailer ducking behind it. She looked down its length. Morgan was standing with his hands above his head. Slowly she inched over to the next truck.

Hotch saw Morgan round the corner and Julianne ran behind the truck. He moved methodically, his back to the wall. He clicked his radio to tell Reid and JJ where they were located.

A car pulled up on the other side of a chain link fence and Hotch could see the others get out of the car, guns drawn. Reid looked at Hotch furrowing his eyebrows and looked left and right. Hotch nudged his head to the left, letting Reid know Julie was behind the trucks. He headed off in that direction. Hotch came around the building shouting, "FBI" Knowing instinctively Hotch was buying her some time, Julianne ran passed three of the trailers till she was almost certain she had gotten far enough beyond Morgan. She prayed he didn't move. She walked slowly down the side of the truck.

"Put the gun down!" Hotch yelled at the man.

"No you drop yours or I'll drop pretty boy right here." Rolland screamed

"You do and those cops over there will have you dead before you hit the ground." Hotch yelled at him. Rolland grabbed Morgan placing him between Hotch and himself holding the gun to his head. He slowly backed up putting space between Hotch and himself. He held Morgan wrapping his arm across his chest. Morgan relaxed the best he could and kept his hand up. He waited for Hotch to talk the guy down and distract him before he could make his move.

Julianne was careful where she stepped and how fast she walked. She reached the end of the truck, taking a look at Morgan's position. She plastered her body against the trailer and peeked around the side.

Hotch saw her, he changed his tactics. He raised his gun in the air; "Alright I'm going to put this down." He said.

Reid was inching his way past the trailers taking the route he assumed Julie had taken. He set out to run from one to the other when he noticed Rolland backing up with Morgan as his hostage. Reid froze in his tracks, exposed and out in the open.

Rolland took a look in the direction of Reid, as Julie stepped out behind him. He pointed his gun at Spencer and when Julie seen him do that she squeezed the trigger shooting Rolland in the head. As the bullet entered his skull his hands went up, throwing off his shot. Morgan got out of Rolland's hold before Rolland hit the ground. Morgan looked at Reid and yelled, "Kid"

As soon as Julianne knew that Rolland had fired a shot at Reid she sprinted to Morgan. When she seen Reid standing between the two trucks alive, she dropped to her knees hyperventilating.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Butcher's Mind**

**Searching for the missing girl. And Reid gets bold.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 9

The next day the raid on Rolland's apartment didn't reveal much. Just that Rolland was a compulsive note taker, who drew torture equipment pictures and wrote in great lengths about his victims. In his writings he spoke in third person, as if someone else was committing the murders. Tara Zellner was not recovered at the scene. Emily had driven Julie back to Quantico and she waited for the others to return. When Garcia seen Julie she took her in her arms, "Come, my family lets get some coffee." Emily walked with Garcia as they both helped Julie down the stairs to the bullpen. Julie was still suffering from shock. She barely talked and often starred straight ahead. Emily was beginning to think she needed medical attention. They drank coffee and Emily had Julie sit at Reid's desk until Hotch got there so they could decide what to do.

Later that evening Julianne stood in Hotch's office still slightly stunned. This wasn't the first time she shot someone and it won't be the last. For some reason this one shook her. "Are you OK?" Hotch asked her yet again.

"Yes I will be fine." She replied not so convincingly.

"Everyone is waiting for you outside. Come out when you're ready." Hotch left, closing the door behind him. He wanted to giver he some time alone to process what happened today, and this was the only place she would get it.

Reid paced constantly while Julianne was in Hotch's office. He didn't know what was going on in there and he couldn't stand it. He needed to see her. As soon as Hotch left with JJ to get a cup of coffee, Spencer moved to the door. He knocked softly. Entering, he closed the door and leaned back on it, placing his hands in his pockets. He stole a glance at Julianne. She was staring at him. She put her hands on her lower back and sighed.

Reid removed himself from the door and walked toward her. As he got closer he noticed a tear slide down her cheek. When he drew within a foot of her he removed his hands from his pockets. Hesitating long enough to gather the courage, he took Julie into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest. He could feel her body tremble and she let out a sob. Feeling bold after she held onto him, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him when he planted the kiss and he pushed her hair from her face.

Julianne was shocked by how that simple gesture comforted her. He took his thumb and brushed the tear from her jaw. She moved her body closer to him and angled her face close to his. He held her tighter and looked down into her eyes. Her breath, a soft whisper on his skin, made him want to kiss her. He looked at her lips she had them parted slightly and inches from his. He was about to kiss her, when voices could be heard outside the door. As the door knob turned Julianne pulled out of the embrace and turned away.

Reid faced the door, and Julie faced the window, Morgan and Emily entered the office. Spencer gave them a look to convey what terrible timing they had. He pursed his lips and said "Hey guys; what's up?"

Emily went to Julianne. Morgan had caught how close Reid and Julianne were standing. He knew he and Emily had walked in on something. Derek could see the way Reid clenched his jaw. Poor Kid how frustrating this has to be. Morgan thought, all the while enjoying himself at the expense of Reid.

Garcia noticed the door was open and she slid through it. Emily was soothing Julianne and Reid was visually throwing daggers in the direction of Morgan. Derek wore a slight smirk on his face. She decided to snoop later. And since very little got past Garcia she was positive she would have an answer by the end of this evening.

"Jewls are you Ok, sweetie" Garcia practically ran to her.

Hotch and JJ returned and everyone hovered around Julianne. She knew how special this team was and how Rossi was very fortunate to be a permanent part of all of this.

* * *

Reid was never far away from Julianne for the rest of the night and when he finally found a moment when they were alone He asked, "Would you like to go have dinner with me?" She said, "Yes." Julianne knew she wanted some time alone with Spencer, even if it was in a restaurant.

"Fantastic let's go." Reid began to escort Julianne to the door.

She giggled "Right now?"

Emily bounded up the steps, "Hey anyone up for some takeout?"

Julianne was beginning to think being alone with Reid was never going to happen. She was intrigued by how that possibility saddened her.

"I think I heard JJ talking to Hotch about Pizza. I'm going to take Julie home."

Emily hugged Julie and Reid, telling them both to be careful.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Butcher's Mind**

**The conclusion of part one. Where are Reid and Julianne? Please continue on reading part 2. The action takes off in that part and we have more dealings with the unsub. If you are following the story and doing a re read or this is your first time anything with a header like this has been updated I will start on Part two tomorrow.**

**This was the first full story I ever wrote, fan fiction or otherwise. Although it has been up for quite a while and many of you have read this before I am making changes to it. I feel this is a complete story and sets the tone for the rest of the series. But it was lacking in the detail I would have liked. I have always loved this story, maybe because it was the first. But I do feel it has the potential to be a great one. The suspense and drama that unfolds is chilling. I do hope you enjoy it and feed back is always welcome.**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

Chapter 10

Dinner was wonderful. And Spencer felt he couldn't keep his eyes off this beautiful and intelligent woman. When she looked at him his heart melted. So many times this night he wanted to kiss her. He thought how he usually felt uneasy around women, but not here, and not with this remarkable one. They were preoccupied with each other as they walked back to the car. Spencer opened the car door for Julianne. Before she got into the car she leaned in and kissed Spencer. He was so shocked by it, that he didn't kiss her back. She pulled away and touched her lips saying; "Oh" She thought, maybe he didn't want her to kiss him. She started to get into the car and Spencer said, "No wait!" he pulled Julie back to him and he looked down at her mouth. This time when he kissed her she didn't pull away. They stood there with Julie's back to the open door blissfully unaware when a man came up to them.

He hit Spencer in his side with a stun gun. Spencer fell to the pavement. He ordered Julianne to remove her gun and then he took Spencer's out of his holder. The man told Julianne to get into the car, then he drug Spencer to his feet. As he pushed Reid into the back seat he hit him at the base of his neck, with the butt of the gun. Julianne gasped as Spencer slumped onto the seat. The man grabbed the car keys off the ground and ordered Julianne to slide over to the driver's side, all the while pointing the gun at her. "Drive" he ordered. He spit tobacco on the ground outside the car.

* * *

Two days later when Reid and Julianne failed to show up at the BAU Hotch called Strauss into his office.

-

JJ walked the trash out to the curb. Will and Henry were sleeping on the couch. She noticed a bag perched on a low branch of the tree planted in their front lawn. It was a large black garbage bag. Thinking it might be a childhood prank; she walked up to it and tugged the handles to get it down. It didn't move at first, so she pulled on it harder. The bag gave way, but tore on a branch. Blood poured out on to JJ. She screamed. Will, with Henry still in his arms, ran to the door.

Seeing JJ covered in blood, he put Henry down on the couch, "Oh my God JJ! Are you hurt?" He ran down the steps to her.

"Don't touch me! This isn't my blood. Please Will go inside and get me something to change into, a sheet, a plastic bag, and my camera."

"JJ, come inside" he urged. "No I don't want this in my house!" She began to scan the street.

Will ran back up the steps into the house He was back a few minutes later, with his T-shirt and an old pair of sweat pants. He held the sheet up to block anyone's view of JJ. She began to strip off her clothing, placing each piece of it in the bag.

JJ called Hotch. He assured her he would be right over. She went to her bathroom and got into the shower. Standing under the hottest water she could tolerate, she began to cry. A thought kept going through her mind "Could this be Spencer's blood"

JJ finished her shower and was standing in her family room. The computer was on and she was uploading the pictures she had Will take. _What was I thinking, pulling that bag down? I should have realized it wasn't there by accident. _She thoughtWhen Hotch had told her that Reid was missing, she wasn't positive he was in danger. Maybe he had taken the time off to get away somewhere with Julie. Now she didn't ignore that little feeling in her gut that something was wrong. Spencer didn't just blow them off and his phone has been going straight to voice mail.

"Come on Hotch, where are you?" JJ spoke out loud.

"I'm here." he said as he walked through her door, Rossi on his heals. JJ told them what happened. Hotch opened the bag and looked at her clothing. Rossi went to the computer and started going through the photos. Struggling with his sling he yanked it over his head, "Damn it, I don't need this thing right now!"

Hotch replied, without taking his eyes off the contents of the bag, "David, what did the doctor tell you."

"I don't give a damn!" he barked. Hotch looked at Rossi, who had resumed looking through the photos. Hotch spotted one shot of JJ covered in blood, "That's a lot" He said.


End file.
